Serenade
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Two-shoot• ¿Es normal sentir un dolor inmenso cuando alguien se va? ¿Como si algo muriera dentro de ti? / —¿Por qué no te conocí antes? Esta no sería nuestra despedida. Quizá en estos momentos estaríamos en uno de esos canta-bares haciendo el ridículo, o tal vez en un salón de videojuegos, o aún mejor, comiendo algo en algún lugar… •Usagi & Seiya•
1. I

**.::. Serenade .::.**

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

_._

_[¿Cómo explicarle al corazón que hoy te vas?_

_¿Cómo decirle que sin ti puede seguir?_

_¿Cómo fingir para que no se dé ni cuenta,_

_que desde hoy ya no estarás junto a mí?]_

_._

El ocre castaño de las hojas se adueña y apropia de las calles y avenidas, tatuándolas, cubriéndolas, coloreándolas con su opaca tonalidad. Ante mis ojos, el satín grisáceo del cielo nublado adorna el orbe; el vaho de mi respiración se pierde y corta el aire. Las parejas de la mano, los niños atrapados en su juego infantil. ¡Cuán soleado y brillante día parece ser a través de sus miradas! ¡Cuán triste y melancólico le parece a mi corazón!

Un gorro cubre mi cabeza, una bufanda rodea mi cuello. Mis pasos lacónicos sin dueño y sin destino entretejen un camino anónimo e incierto. Sin importar su rebeldía, los rayos del sol languidecen detrás de las nubes. Tal pareciera que el cielo se ha vestido de tristeza, de un luto lleno de sombras.

Sus palabras, incesantes como una tormenta, retumban en mis oídos; su voz como ardiente llama, quema aún mi pecho. La ofuscación se apodera de mi ser y mis sentidos. ¿Cómo era posible?

No, no podía ser cierto.

Cubrí mis oídos, con el iluso afán de no recordar, de no escucharle otra vez decir semejantes vocablos uno a uno, como estacas en dirección a mi pecho arrancándome la paz.

—Bombón, he querido decirte algo desde hace unos días. –dijiste mirándome a los ojos y con una voz insegura que no te conocía.

—¿Qué es? –cuestioné entusiasmada por la curiosidad.

—Veras… Yaten y Taiki están muy felices de estar aquí en la tierra después de que la princesa Kakyuu nos libertó de nuestra responsabilidad en Kinmoku…

Te detuviste y yo me quede consternada por lo que estabas diciendo, no entendía a lo que querías llegar. Quise decir algo pero tu dedo índice se poso en mis labios impidiéndome hablar.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que ellos no comparten mi decisión y esto lo haré yo solo.

—Seiya, ¿qué pasa? Me estas asustando. –comenté reflejando duda en la mirada.

—Regresaré a Kinmoku en un par de días. –pronunciaste cual si fuera un murmullo, sin embargo, a mi me pareció que resonaba a varios decibeles.

Por un momento sentí que el aire se me iba de los pulmones. Quise procesar la información en mi mente, no obstante, parecía que nada tenia sentido. Te miré interrogante y no pude evitar expresar mi sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –fue mi reacción, pero creí que tal vez me estaba yendo a los extremos-. Pero… regresaras pronto, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez en toda mi ofuscación, me escuché con un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento… probablemente no regrese más.

Tal confesión me parecía totalmente surrealista, fuera de toda racionalidad y lógica. Parpadeé innumerables veces en el afán de asimilar la noticia. De pronto, y como si reveladoramente cayera en la cuenta, mi mente descifró todo lo que ello significaba y un frio gélido se apoderó de mi corazón. Jamás en la vida volvería a verlo otra vez.

De súbito, mis mejillas tomaron un color carmín y mis ojos sombríamente se nublaron, sintiendo como por mis venas se extendía un calor insoportable de angustia y consternación.

—Seiya, no es gracioso. Ya deja de jugar con eso. ¿Es una broma verdad?

Mi sonrisa nerviosa parecía más una súplica que un reclamo de molestia. Bajaste la mirada y negaste lentamente.

—Jamás he hablado más en serio. –murmuraste levantando la vista. En seguida, trataste de tocar mi mejilla.

—¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¡Eres un traidor! –espeté al rechazar tu caricia-. ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que nunca me dejarías sola! ¡Eres un mentiroso! –vociferé totalmente fuera de mi, levantándome para alejarme. Algo me impedía respirar y demandaba por todos los cielos salir corriendo sin rumbo preciso. Te escuché llamarme con insistencia pero no me detuve.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y llevo ambas manos a mis oídos, cubriéndolos para no escuchar más, como si el recuerdo me llevara a ese preciso momento, como si el eco de esas palabras se repitiera una y otra vez.

—No debí decir esas cosas. ¿Por qué me enfade tanto? ¿Por qué este dolor en el pecho? –musito ofuscada por el vitral de emociones desatadas en mi interior.

El viento, como un susurro congelado, revuelve mis cabellos. Mi garganta se bloquea dolorosamente en un nudo, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad, las lágrimas suben hasta cubrirme la mirada, causando un escozor que me hace respirar profundo. No entendía. Difícil se me hacía comprender el vacío que se adueñaba de mi corazón, el por qué no me podía sacar de la cabeza sus palabras y su recuerdo, desde esa noche en que me lo anunció. Sencillamente no dejaba de pensar en él.

Me detengo al llegar al parque central, el mismo en que habíamos salido por primera vez. Me siento sin poder continuar y extraigo de mi chaqueta la nota que anoche había sido deslizada por la puerta de casa.

"_Bombón:_

_No me odies. Sé que ha sido repentino y no lo esperabas, pero créeme, es lo mejor para ambos. Espero poder despedirme de ti y verte por última vez. Me iré esta noche desde la terraza del instituto._

_Imposible será olvidarte,_

_Seiya."_

Quiero romperla en mil pedazos pero no soy capaz. Vuelvo a guardarla y me pierdo en una pareja que se divierte tomada de la mano.

Hasta aquel día había pensado que tenía la felicidad completa; es decir, nuestra vida gozaba de una relativa tranquilidad y hacía tiempo que no existía rastro de nuevos enemigos. Después de la batalla final con Galaxia, Darien regresó a Estados unidos por diez meses más a culminar su investigación. Durante ese tiempo, las chicas y yo continuamos la preparatoria sin mayores sobresaltos, al contrario, con la sorpresa agradable de que Yaten, Taiki y Seiya decidían quedarse en la tierra después de que la princesa Kakyuu les concediera de manera solemne la posibilidad de quedarse si así lo deseaban. Ellos entonces, al saber que su planeta había sido reconstruido completamente, optaron por pasar un tiempo aquí y ver sobre la marcha si permanecían o no. Sin embargo, han pasado ya cinco años y nadie habla sobre marcharse. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

Confié en que mi vida estaba completa. Tenía amigas leales a mi alrededor, unos padres amorosos, un novio ideal, un futuro prometedor; y por si fuera poco, amigos nuevos que encontré en los hermanos Kou, especialmente en Seiya. Él y yo siempre tuvimos muchas cosas en común, siempre teníamos algo qué decirnos, de qué reírnos, cómo divertirnos juntos.

Desde que comenzaron a residir en la tierra, de nuevo nos hicimos inseparables. Jamás en todo este tiempo había vuelto a sentir soledad porque él siempre estaba ahí dándome ánimos, apoyándome en mis locuras y desaciertos. Cuando Darien regresó, pensé que tenía todo en la vida; sin embargo, nunca borraría de mi memoria aquel día lluvioso en que la posibilidad de modificar mi destino, la posibilidad de una nueva vida se mostró frente a mis ojos; en aquellos profundos índigos que me miraban y en que una sóla suplica cortaba el silencio.

_"Déjame reemplazarlo"._

Si bien era cierto que cuando Darien retornó a Tokio nuestra relación cambio ligeramente, jamás percibí indicio alguno sobre este asunto que ahora me embargaba. Ahora debía dividir mi tiempo entre las chicas, la escuela, Darien y él. Antes sólo era él y la escuela, porque prácticamente cuando no veía a las chicas me la pasaba todo el tiempo con él. Era innegable que también resentí el cambio. No era lo mismo acostumbrarme a un modo de comportarme y a una serie de hábitos que había forjado, y ahora contener y cuidar de alguna forma ciertos detalles como mi actitud tan desenfadada para con Darien, quien bueno, digamos que la paciencia no es su fuerte.

Hace poco he cumplido 21 años y pasó lo que sabía, un día sucedería. Darien me ha propuesto matrimonio y yo he aceptado. Se supone que ese siempre ha sido mi deber, mi sueño, así que sin pensar en nada más he aceptado.

Por un instante creí que este panorama, esta fotografía, sería la misma eternamente; pero me olvidé de las palabras de mi abuela: _"Nada es eterno"_. Tenía que saber que nunca se puede tener todo en la vida, que siempre tendremos que sacrificar algo, elegir entre las opciones con las que contamos, aceptando lo que perdemos y lo que ganamos. Teniendo la certeza de que hemos hecho la elección correcta.

—Es imposible –digo moviendo la cabeza-. Él y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué entonces me lastima tanto?

Y era verdad, me dolía. Me mortificaba la idea de verlo marchar y saber que jamás volvería a verlo. No era cualquier cosa. Nunca jamás volvería a contemplar su traviesa e inocente sonrisa, ni esa mirada seductora y sincera que me daba una seguridad que no me conocía, o su voz distorsionando mi nombre en uno más oportuno.

"_Bombón"_

Ya no habría más tardes de ocio en el parque, en los videojuegos o en la sala de mi casa viendo películas y comiendo golosinas. No habría más travesuras a Yaten y de las que él era artífice, o reprimendas de Taiki por comportarnos como dos niños. Ya no habría más escapadas por mi balcón cuando mis padres se enfadaban conmigo, o del secreto de nuestra confidencia para evitar los malos entendidos. Ya no habría más leal cómplice y mejor amigo. Su imagen, su voz, su mirada y su presencia desaparecerían de mi vida perpetuamente. ¿Qué será de mi existir si él se marcha? Nada será igual. ¿Con quién me divertiré y haré insensateces? ¿Quién me seguirá el paso y evitará que me sienta tonta con mi inmadurez? Creo que además de extrañarlo, mis días se tornarán aburridos y grises. ¡Estoy tan confundida!

Cuando estoy con Darien mis ratos son de lucidez, de elegancia, de buena conducta. Me gusta adentrarme en ese lugar nuevo y misterioso que me muestra un mundo al que evidentemente aun no pertenezco, pero que deseo pertenecer. Por otro lado, con Seiya, no hay lugar para inhibiciones, sólo para ser yo misma. Con él puedo ser niña, puedo ser amiga y mujer. Me gusta poder mostrarme vanidosa, irresponsable y soñadora sin recibir censura de ninguna índole. Con Seiya soy capaz de sentirme cómoda hasta en los momentos más desacertados y vergonzosos.

No pensé que llegaría un momento como este. Egoístamente creí que tendría la paz y la guerra, la seriedad y el desafió, la diversión y el recato. Pero eso no es posible, y tengo miedo.

Si Seiya se va, mis días no tendrán la misma chispa, la misma novedad de lo desconocido. Si Darien se fuera, creo que está de más decir que lo he sentido ya y no se ha acabado el mundo; muy por el contrario, lo he conocido a él, que me ayudó a vivir sin sentir soledad. Si Seiya se va, tendré irremediablemente que vivir sin tenerlo más a mi lado, sin sentir su abrazo reconfortante, tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir si su presencia, y eso, es algo que no estoy segura de poder sobrellevar.

—No quiero que te vayas. –sentencio hilvanando al aire las palabras que se disipan.

Sin poder evitarlo más, dejo deslizarse el llanto por mis pómulos, cayendo sobre mis rodillas y apretando los puños en mi regazo como muestra de mi frustrada impotencia. Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, haciéndome reaccionar de pronto.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?

Me volví con sorpresa y reconocí en mi interlocutor a Andrew. Con premura limpié deprisa todo rastro de llanto e intenté parecer sonriente.

—Sí, Andrew. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—No me engañas pequeña. Te conozco desde hace muchos años y puedo darme cuenta que algo no anda bien contigo –dice en condescendencia. Me tomó de ambos hombros y me ayudo a levantarme-. Vamos, sentémonos y me dirás lo que sucede.

Caminamos hasta una banca que allí se encontraba. Enseguida, me atrajo hacia su pecho y me rodeó en un abrazo protector. No me resistí y rompí a llorar libremente. En su abrazo, podía percibir la comprensión y el apoyo del hermano que está ahí para escuchar y aconsejar; de los amigos que son verdaderamente valiosos y pocas veces se encuentran.

—Andrew… ¿Es normal sentir un dolor inmenso cuando alguien se va? ¿Como si algo muriera dentro de ti? –pregunto cuando por fin me hube sosegado.

Su mirada recayó en mí intentando escudriñar el verdadero sentido de mis palabras.

—Pues… Creo que es natural sentir un inmenso vacío cuando alguno de los seres que quieres se marcha porque finalmente no sólo es su presencia la que se va, sino todo lo que conlleva eso: los momentos, los recuerdos, los gestos, su voz. Se va también, lo que es su concepción de la vida, la satisfacción de su compañía; incluso, lo que puedes llegar a ser o transformarte cuando estás con esa persona. Sin embargo –apela mirándome compasivamente-, cuando esa persona es la que amas, el daño es mayor porque nunca volverás a verla otra vez, jamás le dirás de nuevo _"te amo"_, y nunca más sentirás lo que sólo esa persona te hace sentir.

Quedo embobada por la dulce voz que expresaba tan bellas y tormentosamente palabras. De momento, no quiero ver nada. Su respuesta guarda demasiados enigmas para mi pensamiento, sentido y corazón. Aún a estas alturas, me rehúso a aceptar las extrañas contradicciones volátiles que mi razón y pasión se disputaban por gobernar.

—No he escuchado que Darien vuelva a viajar. No es él quien te preocupa, ¿verdad? –comenta levantándose de la banca con una inasible sonrisa-. Debo irme, quedé de recoger a Lita en la librería. Serena –dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas suavemente-, se sincera con tu sentir, mañana quizá pueda ser tarde. Debes decírselo…

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Incluso él había ya interpretado lo que el caos de mi cabeza no me dejaba atisbar?

La imagen de un agonizante atardecer se pinta en la distancia, el sol muere de nuevo y, en las nubes, justo ahí donde pareciera que las sombras comienzan su conclave nocturno, los primeros luceros emergen como queriéndome dar un resquicio de clarividencia.

Suspiro profundo como si con ello pudiere exorcizar mi turbación, miro el cielo que ya se viste de negra noche y dos lágrimas vuelven a rodar.

No quiero que te vayas pero, mi destino está marcado.

Hay en mi vida, otra vida…

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un two-shot que fue de mis primeras creaciones en esta cuenta, después de editarla un poco, he decidido subirla una vez más. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Esta ha sido la primera de ds partes.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

Nos vemos en un próximo :D

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. II

**.::. Serenade .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

II.

_[Dame una razón para quedarme, yo no quiero tu compasión._

_Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido…]_

_._

El fulgor de luna me acompaña en esta negra noche. Las luces de las casas y edificios parecen un cúmulo de perlas luminosas que cubren como un manto acogedor cada alma desvelada. El viento como un mensajero, me recuerda que casi ha llegado la hora de partir, la hora de dejar mi vida presente atrás para forjar un nuevo camino, uno en el que ya he decidido, tú no estarás.

—Creo que no vendrá. –murmuro al vacío del testigo nocturno.

Miré hacia la puerta inmóvil y quieta que da entrada a esta terraza. Ni un sonido; ni un indicio de alguna fortuita presencia. Suspiro con profundidad, aunque igual podría decir que con decepción. En algún lugar recóndito de mi pecho llegue a sentir, incluso a desear que esto sucediera, definitivamente es más difícil decir adiós que irse en silencio.

Me llevo las manos a los bolsillos e intento sonreír ante mi escenario, después de todo así yo lo decidí, este es el camino que he elegido, y sé que quizá esto sea lo mejor. Echo un último vistazo a la hermosa luna. Jamás volveré a contemplar una que se le compare en belleza y armonía, en brillantez y hermosura. Volveré a mi planeta, en donde se puede apreciar la aurora rojiza que se desprenden de los cometas, o la fragancia que despiden sus flores. Me reconoceré por fin entre los míos, sentiré por fin que pertenezco a algún lugar, que por fin sentiré algo como propio.

—Adiós, hermanos. Adiós, bombón. –sentencio al momento que cierro mis ojos en el afán de encontrar el punto fijo de Kinmoku, sintiendo su presencia en el universo.

—¡Seiya! –escucho un grito que logra distraerme de mi búsqueda.

Me vuelvo sintiéndome estúpido de pronto, pues probablemente mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada. Al fin y al cabo, no me es extraño escuchar su voz resonando en mi cabeza a cada minuto, ese minuto en que mis deseos se externalizaron al oírla llamarme. Levanto la vista lentamente, siguiendo una sombra alargada. Ese aroma es inconfundible: Rosas. Era ella.

La observo aturdido. Está preciosa con su cabello revuelto por el ejercicio, las mejillas carmín chispeando en su rostro, su pecho en un vaivén producto de una respiración agitada.

—Bombón… -susurro mecánicamente, viéndola acercarse-. Has venido.

—¿Es en serio? ¿En verdad te vas? –preguntas al encararme a unos cuantos pasos.

—Estaba por irme. Pensé que no vendrías. –respondo sin querer contestar nada más.

—¿Por qué, Seiya? Dime, ¿por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas sola? ¿De qué huyes? –inquieres en un tono que no puedo descifrar, sin embargo en tus ojos hay demasiadas cosas: decepción, duda, confusión, reproche. ¿Dolor?

—Dímelo tú. ¿Hay alguna razón para quedarme? ¿Por qué no he de irme?

Suelto lo que aprieta mi pecho. Esa es la única verdad. No tengo motivos para permanecer aquí. La única razón es ella, pero ahora, nada en absoluto me queda.

—Y estás equivocada, no estarás sola. Tienes a tu lado a unas amigas fieles que siempre estarán contigo, a un par de amigos y compañeros en Taiki y Yaten, además, tendrás la compañía y el amor de tu novio. ¿Qué más quieres? No creo que te sientas sola, sin mi presencia. Eso es irrelevante.

—¿Eso crees? –preguntas afligida, quedando en mí la duda de si la pregunta es dirigida a mí o a los silencios del viento.

Puedo sentir en el aire una mezcla extraña de tensión y franqueza, éste es un diálogo que no cruzó por mi mente hilvanar contigo. No es la conversación desenfadada, ocasional y espontánea que sale de nuestros labios al conversar; en este momento existe un trasfondo que me cuesta vislumbrar pero que al mismo tiempo, temo descubrir. Tal vez cometí una imprudencia en pedirte que vinieras, eso sólo hace todo más difícil. Pero, no podía irme sin verte sólo una vez más, sólo una vez.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué quieres irte. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar? –tu voz suena suplicante.

—Tú lo sabes bien –respondo sin ocultar nada. ¿Que más puedo perder?-. Sabes bien mis sentimientos hacia ti, y yo estoy más que enterado de los tuyos, así que no hay nada qué decir. No puedo quedarme porque no lo soportaría, no podría tolerar verte feliz con esa otra persona. Es egoísta lo sé, y es precisamente por eso que me voy. No tengo una razón para quedarme aquí. Dímela tú si la tienes. –confesé viendo tus lagrimas rodar.

Tus ojos callaron al esquivarme la mirada.

—Eso pensé. Ven, ya me queda poco tiempo.

Tomo su mano y la atraigo hacia mí sin preguntar, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, rodeándola con todo lo que ella me hace sentir. No protesta. Ella pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y se aferra a mí, desencadenando con tan llano gesto, una serie de emociones que me llevan a las nubes por un instante.

—¿Por qué no te conocí antes? Esta no sería nuestra despedida. Quizá en estos momentos estaríamos en uno de esos canta-bares haciendo el ridículo, o tal vez en un salón de videojuegos, o aún mejor, comiendo algo en algún lugar… –digo con humor. Respondes con una risa breve que por un momento, deja ver luz de entre tus sombrías lágrimas.

—Seiya no quiero que te vayas, yo…

—No, bombón. No digas nada. Tengo claro todo, no es necesario que te desgastes mencionándolo una vez más. Lo último que yo quiero es ver compasión por mí en tus ojos. Me encantaría que me amases, igual que como yo lo hago. Me encantaría tener tu mirada, tu inocencia, tu dulzura, tu sonrisa sólo para mí. Pero jamás soportaría que me miraras de ese modo.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Es malo tener un destino?

—Nadie ha dicho eso. Ese destino es asunto aparte, estamos hablando de tu felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, tú le amas no por el destino, sino porque tu corazón te lo dicta. –enuncio sin reparar en que lo que digo me condena al doble.

Por un momento la miró turbarse, observando también que evadía mi mirada y apretaba con fuerza sus delicados labios.

—A veces las cosas no son como uno quiere, simplemente son. ¿Vale oponerse a la marea? –expreso en un extraño hilar de palabras al que apenas y puedo encontrar un significado coherente con mi situación-. Creo que es hora de irme.

Voy librándome suavemente de tu abrazo.

—Conocerte ha sido lo mejor en mi existencia. Jamás podré olvidarte. Ojalá en otra vida tenga la oportunidad de reencontrarme contigo, quizá entonces, pueda quedarme a tu lado. –termino de decir, al tiempo que me aproximo a su mejilla, depositando un beso en ella.

Doy media vuelta y me sitúo en el lugar donde oí mi nombre en sus labios. Lo más sensato es irme lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, no faltaría mucho para tornarme arrepentido. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, buscando. Ahí está otra vez, la esencia, el punto de Kinmoku. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

_Adiós, Serena…_

—¡Seiya, no te vayas!

Aquel grito desgarrador y agudo me hace detenerme abruptamente cuando estoy por desaparecer. Tambaleo levemente por el choque en la sinergia de ambas dimensiones. Volteo hacia ti y no puedo evitar un nudo que se forma en mi garganta. Lloras de una manera que me dolía, lloras y no sé por qué. Es hora de marcharme, dejarte hacer tu vida. ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas ir? ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?

—No, no te vayas… –pronuncias en un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, Bombón, yo no puedo quedarme, yo…

—Tengo una razón. –pronuncias como una verdad, al ponerte de pie.

—¿Qué dices? –increpo confundido.

¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Que tengo una razón para que no te vayas.

Te observo incrédulo por la manera en que juegas conmigo. ¿Qué razón puede existir en el mundo que me haga desistir, que no sea aquella misma que me hace desear lo imposible?

—¿Y cuál es ese motivo? ¿Crees que me haga desistir de la decisión que he tomado? –reto ya irritado por el daño que me causa tenerte aquí y saberte perdida eternamente.

Te acercas con inseguridad hacía donde yo continúo expectante. A sólo un paso te detienes frente a mí.

—No sé si haga desistir tu idea de irte, pero estoy segura de que no puedo dejarte ir sin que lo sepas –murmuras levantando tus añiles ojos, de los que brotan dos perlas luminosas-. No puedes irte porque yo te necesito aquí conmigo, porque…

—Eso no cambia nada, Serena. Me voy ahora mismo y…

—Te amo. –te escucho decir de pronto.

Esas dos sencillas palabras cortan el aire de tajo, acción que percibo en la dificultad de mí respirar. Tengo que haber escuchado una locura, una de las tantas sinrazones que mi mente y corazón configuran. Pero es imposible, lo acabo de escuchar con la nitidez clara del agua.

—Estás confundida. No juegues así conmigo. –recrimino con enfado, alejándome de ella por la ofuscación que en mi se producía.

—No juego. Hasta ahora no había sentido tanto temor a perderte, a no volver a verte nunca más. Nunca hasta ahora, había sentido semejante dolor en el pecho, ni este vacío inmenso que me embarga de sólo pensar en no volver a ver tus ojos, ni tu sonrisa –murmuras al tomar una de mis manos. Absorto en lo inadmisible de la confesión, ni siquiera soy capaz de moverme. Me cuesta tanto creer en tus palabras que me parece estar en un ensueño-. Nunca, había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca más, tantas ganas de besarte sin importarme absolutamente nada. ¿Crees acaso que esa es una buena razón?

Una calidez inmensa se apodera de mi ser cuando siento la suavidad de tus labios sobre los míos. No es una alucinación. Tus manos enmarcan mi rostro para no renunciar a ese beso tan deseado en mis fantasías más recónditas, en mis sueños más insólitos. Rodeo tu cintura y bajo la luz de la luna menguante, nuestros labios danzan en una especie de ritual milenariamente conocido. Pausas el contacto a unos cuantos milímetros, sólo para regalarme una hermosa sonrisa y decirme en un bajo tono:

—Contéstame, ¿es una buena razón?

Sonrío con una alegría indescifrable, la mujer de mis suspiros me corresponde, me ama. El corazón me late como nunca antes.

—Quizá. Aún deberás convencerme un poco más. –comento con cierta diversión, volviendo a probar la dulzura de su boca.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Fin de este two-shot, bastante angst para mi inspiración, de hecho, creo que es el angst más así intenso que he hecho xD Igualmente, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Aprovecho, para extender a las colegas escritoras que se animen a hacer más historias Seiya&Usagi, así como otras parejas en el fandom, que nuestra biblioteca anda menguando mucho ultimamente, así como tambien a las lectoras, a leerlas con amors :P Que nuestro fandom siga presente entre sus fans.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
